Possessed Love
by Ayeka The Jurain Princess
Summary: Rei is possessed. ...and her past boyfriend Brandon was murdered by her...
1. Default Chapter

**Possessed Love  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any characters. ^_~**_  
_**

  
  
"It starts with one thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
keep that in mind ... I designed this rhyme  
to explain in due time  
All I know time is a valuable thing , Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away..."  
  


Her weeping made the others cry. The trees crack and snap and her cries were heard. Her warm purple eyes turned cold, as the tears left her eyes.  
"Why did he...?" She choked, "Why would he ever...?"  
Her feet started to get numb from all this sorrow. Her knees got heavier, and she slowly fell to her knees in disgust....  
_"I don't think we were meant for eachother..."  
"I don't think we were meant for eachother..."  
_These words echoed through her mind like a movie played over again.   
_"I think,... we should just leave..."  
_This made her cry even more. The rain made her hair soaked... her perfect dress ruined. It didn't matter to her anymore. He was just, .. not there for her. What about her feelings? Did he even care? She didn't think so. She didn't think he had feelings about her. She thought he hated her guts. Just the thought of suicide felt so good, so good... but she knew it was too early to do such a thing. And dying over a man who always hated you? Ha, not a chance he would ever take _your_ life.  
Now, as the sorrow stage passed hours after hours... she wanted bloody revenge...  
  
**  
**

_"It's so unreal, didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..."  
  
_

He lived in some kind of apartment near Chicago. It was rumored that he had another "chick". So, she, one night, stayed in the bushed right outside his window for 4 hours to wait till he came home. And, she was successful. As soon as he came home, she looked inside the window, and saw him. Just looking at him made her hate him more....  
_"Brandon..."_  
"Who's there?!!!" He looked around, scared.  
She laughed more.  
"DEMON! GO AWAY!" He yelled back.  
_"ha ha ha ha..."_  
"Or I'll send..."  
And, as quick as a cheetah, he was gone. Yes, gone... blood dripped onto the floor like a water fountain. And yes,... it was possession... she was possessed by an _evil force.   
  
_

**"I tried so hard ... And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter"  
  
**

The phone rang the next morning. She got up out of her bed yawning and stretching. Another normal day for her. Something was wrong... really wrong...  
This wasn't her bed..._It was brandon's.  
_"Huh?" She looked around, "B...Brandon?"  
She looked around everywhere...closets and everything. She couldn't find him anywhere. But one place she didn't look... the kitchen. She slowly tip-toed into the kitchen with her knife for protection. But he was there....  
_hung.  
****_"no.......NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shook her head viciously, "Who could have done this... No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  


**_  
"I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know"   
  
_**

"Rei... Rei..." He softly whispered.  
" What...?" Rei sighed.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I guess so... just a bad dream............................."  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The dream come true

**Possessed Love**  
  
"Just a dream?"   
"Brandon, I'm fine..."  
"Rei..."  
"BRANDON! I'm FINE!"  
"Rei is there something wrong?"   
  
"I...." Rei shook her head in disgust, "Do you,... go out with another girl?"  
  
"Rei, why would I??" Brandon shroked her hair slowly.  
  
"Get off, you liar." Rei hissed back and moved away a little.  
  
"Rei!!" Brandon forced her back to him.  
  
"Get off of me you little prick." Rei slapped him in the face.  
  
Brandon was shocked. His jaw dropped and his face turned red, "You... YOU ARE POSSESSED AREN'T YOU?!"  
  
" ..ah-ha-ha-ha...." Rei chuckled, "You got that right, Pretty Boy."  
  
"So it is true, Usagi told me everything." Brandon caressed her pale face. Rei slapped him again.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Rei screached.  
  
"If you're possessed,... then there is an advantage in something that Rei would never do..." Brandon smiled evily.  
  
"Pretty Boy... you wouldn't!!!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Come on Rei......sweetie....I beg for you....I need you....now......."  
  
"Brandon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's It you perverted piece of sh*t! ...I had a dream about you that I want to show you..........." Rei slightly smiled. Her possessed mind (She was possessed by a demon...by the way) She opened a cabnet and reached in. She pulled out a rope... then she tied a knot and made a circular piece of rope.   
  
"REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brandon screamed.  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Sorry Pretty boy........." Rei said in a innocent tone of voice. Obviously she knocked him unconcious. She had the plan all set. DO what the dream did. Yes........yes....................must have 'bloody' revenge.   
  
In a flash, she dragged the lifeless Brandon into the kitchen. By now his mouth was open and full of blood. 'great job so far,...honey' Rei thought her herself.  
  
Then she hung Brandon's unconcious body.   
  
"He's dead... with no pain at all." Rei answered in a slight loud voice, "And in the morning... they'll find him and would think it was a suiside."  
She then, to make it more suicidal, slit his rists in perfect lines. She nodded at the wonderful scene of murder and ran away from the house, snickering.   
  
And then, the prediction was correct. The police thought it was suicide,... the other girlfriend cried her eyes out and thought suicide wan't the case. The parents of Brandon thought it was Rei, which they were right. Still, the police didn't catch Rei. The police just gave Brandon a funeral and let it all go.   
  
  
-The End- 


End file.
